you belong with me
by smiles and dreams
Summary: "deberias estar conmigo" susurro...One shot basado en la cancion you belong with me de taylor swift... :D


You belong with me

Isabella estaba sentada en su cama observando un punto fijo en la pared frente a ella de color verde olivo, estaba aburrida y confundida, ¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba…se levanto y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en una esquina de su habitación, y se observo fijamente, trato de ser objetiva.

No era alta pero tampoco pequeña era de estatura normal, su cabello chocolate caía en ondas hasta su espalda, su piel blanca casi traslucida con pequeñas pecas en la nariz, sonrió un poco y dejo al descubierto unos blancos dientes y sus labios rosados naturalmente uno un poco mas grande que el otro, miro sus ojos color chocolate que brillaban tenuemente junto con unas grandes pestañas, debajo de unas grandes gafas, su cuerpo delgado pero sin curvas. Se observo un poco más y frunció el seño.

Ella se veía linda, no una modelo pero su reflejo no le decía "eres fea" frunció mas el ceño y se fue a acostar a su cama, mirando hacia el techo y suspiro.

-¿Por qué no se fija en mi?-se pregunto a ella misma.

Escucho un portazo y se levanto inmediatamente, con cuidado se acercó hacia la ventana y se escondió entre las cortinas, por ellas veía como Edward su vecino quien tenia su ventana justo frente a la suya a escasos 2 metros gritaba furioso golpeando una almohada. Ella rio internamente se veía tan tierno.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y el de mala gana contesto.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto, isabella frunció el seño y supo que Edward estaba hablando con Kate su novia.

En silencio observo como Edward discutía por teléfono y colgaba, ella quería ir con el y consolarlo pero tendría que explicar porque lo estaba espiando, Edward sentado frente a la ventana tenia su cabeza entre sus manos signo de estar frustrado.

Isabella aprovecho para salir de su escondite corrió por una libreta y un plumón.

"¿estas bien?" Escribió, y se sentó frente a la ventana también, Edward levanto la cabeza y vio lo escrito, sonrió y fue también por una libreta, el corazón de isabella comenzó a latir fuertemente el hablaría con ella.

"arto de tanto drama" escribió Edward y se lo mostro a su vecina esa chica extraña pero fascinante al mismo tiempo, ella le causaba un sentimiento de ternura infinita la quería proteger que ella no sufriera.

Isabella le sonrió tímidamente, y él se encogió de hombros.

Con mucha valentía se atrevió a escribir "te amo" en otra hoja y la levanto pero el ya no estaba en su habitación, suspiro y cerro la cortina, una solitaria lagrima se derramo en su mejilla.

Eso era lo que ella sentía desde hace 1 año que se había mudado a forks desde chicago, al llegar lo vio era muy guapo, poco a poco lo fue conociendo eran de la misma edad compartía 3 clases con ella y por las noches a veces conversaban de ventana a ventana, a penas unas palabras ella era muy tímida y se trababa al contestarle algo.

En poco tiempo ella se enamoro de Edward y creyó que él la quería de igual forma, pero un día lo vio besándose con Kate y supo que solo eran ilusiones de ella.

Isabella sonrió y camino hacia su minicomponente puso música y se paro frente al espejo, comenzó a bailar y cantar frente al espejo.

Se subió a la cama y brincaba en ella después corrió a su armario, al pasar por la ventana abrió un poco la cortina sin fijarse, en su armario encontró atuendos que su hermana Alice le había regalado pero nunca se había puesto…no era su estilo.

Divertida y ajena a que alguien la estaba observando isabella se divertía poniéndose ropa y maquillándose diferente a como era diariamente. A 2 metros de ella Edward la observaba atentamente, divertido con la escena que estaba presenciando.

Isabella era una chica tímida, y verla bailar y cantar a él le resultaba fascinante.

Edward no admitía ni a el mismo que ella le gustaba y mucho, cuando no la veía se preocupaba, cuando la veía al lado de algún chico se ponía celoso y sobretodo cunado besaba a Kate su mente lo traicionaba y veía el rostro de isabella.

Pero a isabella nunca se le había visto un novio, tal vez dejo a alguien importante en chicago, se dijo a si mismo, siguió contemplándola hasta que Alice la hermana mayor de isabella entro en su habitación y se la llevo.

:::::

Los días pasaron las cosas entre Edward y Kate se estaban poniendo peores ella era demasiado celosa y el ya no sentía nada por ella, no terminaba con ella para evitar el berrinche que sabia Kate haría.

Edward caminaba por el parque para despejar su mente en una banca sentada leyendo un libro estaba isabella.

-perfecto-susurro el para si mismo mientras sonreía.

Camino hacia ella.

-hey bella-le dijo sonriente, ella al escuchar su voz se tenso y se sonrojo.

-hola-susurro.

-¿me puedo sentar?-le pregunto Edward y ella asintió-¿Qué lees?

Isabella cerro el libro y se lo dio.

-valla, cumbres borrascosas, uno de mis favoritos-admitió Edward sorprendido de tener algo mas en común con ella.

-Catherine y heathcliff, una hermosa pareja sin duda-contesto isabella sonrojada.

-¿te gusta mucho leer?-pregunto Edward.

-me encanta-bella le sonrió-¿a ti te gusta?-pregunto sorprendida.

-claro, ¿porque pareces sorprendida?-Edward estaba intrigado.

-no…no pareces. Del tipo de chico que le gusta leer, pareces mas de fiestas-confeso y Edward rio.

-bella las apariencias engañan.

-lose, dímelo a mi-susurro ella para ella misma.

-¿porque dices eso?-Edward le pregunto.

-olvidalo -isabella estaba avergonzada de que él la hubiera escuchado, agacho la cabeza y varios mechones de cabello cayeron a su cara cuando se levanto se sorprendió de ver a Edward mas cerca de ella.

-eres hermosa-susurro Edward acercándose y acomodando el cabello de isabella detrás de su oreja, cuando su mano toco su cara sintió una corriente que le atravesó el cuerpo.

Ella también lo sintió y sorprendida se separo un poco de el.

Hermosa, Edward la había llamado hermosa el chico del que estaba completamente enamorada la había llamado hermosa.

Isabella sonrió intensamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Pero no duro mucho.

-¡¿que haces aquí? Y con ella-grito Kate frente a ellos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco-cálmate estábamos platicando, es mi amiga.

-soy bella-susurro isabella.

-no me importa-Kate le volteo la cara y isabella quiso huir de ahí.

-Kate, te estas pasando ¿Quién te da derecho de hablarle así?-pregunto Edward molesto.

-bella perdóname

-yo ya me iba-bella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, escucho la risa de Kate y volteo, los vio besándose y quiso no haber volteado eso le dolió como si un cuchillo le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

Regreso a su casa y al estar en su habitación cerro la cortina y se puso a llorar, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué me enamore de Edward cullen?

::::

Las semanas pasaron Edward cada vez se convencía mas de que estaba enamorado de bella, desde el incidente en el parque ella lo evitaba, cuando le hablaba ella le decía tengo prisa, ni en clase le dirigía mas de 3 palabras, la entendía Kate había sido grosera con ella, era normal que bella estuviera enojada.

Kate otro asunto que no podía arreglar había intentado terminar con ella pero siempre el mismo resultado ella gritaba lloraba y él se compadecía de Kate.

Isabella había iniciado un plan de auto ayuda para olvidar a Edward era claro que solo la veía como amiga y que aunque tuviera problemas no iba a terminar con Kate, así que decidió empezar a olvidarlo no iba a ser fácil, primero era empezar por ya no hacerse ilusiones las cosas eran como eran.

:::

El día del partido final llego, Edward era el capitán del equipo de americano, Garrett su mano derecha y mejor amigo, ambos jugaban el ultimo partido de su vida de preparatoria, la graduación era en unos días y partirían a la universidad.

Bella no quería ver a Edward parte de su plan de olvido, pero ese día lo tenia que ver era el partido final y ella como parte de la banda de guerra tenia que ir a apoyar al equipo.

El partido empezó, y el corazón de bella comenzó a latir al verlo, el por un momento la miro y le sonrió cálidamente, justo antes de que Kate llegara y lo besara.

Isabella rodo los ojos y se concentro en su trompeta.

Kate como animadora se lucia dando piruetas y de vez en cuando mandándole miradas de burla a bella.

Edward concentrado en el juego no se daba cuenta.

A los pocos segundos de terminar el tiempo el equipo anoto y ganaron, Edward se vio rodeado de su equipo para felicitarlo él había logrado los últimos puntos.

La tribuna, las porristas y la banda todos festejaban el triunfo del equipo, Edward estaba feliz se sentía orgulloso de su equipo y de el mismo.

Pero su felicidad acabo pronto, a un lado de las gradas estaba Kate besándose con Garrett prácticamente enfrente de Edward.

Camino furioso hacia ellos dos-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?- pregunto enojado.

-Edward yo te lo puedo explicar-decía Kate mientras Garrett detrás de ella sonreía.

-no quiero explicaciones, me ahorraste la tarea de terminar contigo-furioso camino lejos de todos hasta el estacionamiento se subió a su volvo y arranco.

Isabella quien había visto toda la escena se sentía triste y preocupada por Edward y a la vez sentía muchas ganas de darle una cachetada a Kate por lastimarlo.

Los siguientes días, isabella trato de hablar con Edward saber como se sentía pero no lo encontraba en clases no podían hablar a la hora del almuerzo él se escabullía y en las noches por la ventana el mantenía la cortina cerrada.

El día del baile de graduación llego isabella después de discutir con su madre y su hermana gano la pelea y logro no ir al baile en vez de eso tenia planeado una tarde de películas.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde la cortina de Edward se abrió y ella rápidamente se asomo, ahí estaba el tan perfecto como siempre, se sonrieron y saludaron con la mano, Edward tomo su libreta e isabella lo imito.

"¿vas a ir al baile?" pregunto Edward con la esperanza de que ella fuera.

"realmente no" escribió bella, Edward se decepciono el baile seria una buena ocasión para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

"realmente espera que vinieras" el corazón de isabella al leer eso comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Edward le sonrió y cerro la cortina, el tenia que ir aunque no tuviera pareja, como rey del baile del año pasado tenia que entregarle la corona al de este año.

Isabella lo pensó pocos segundos y tomo una decisión.

Corrió al cuarto de Alice.

-Alice, arréglame péiname maquíllame ponme tacones lo que quieras voy a ir al baile-le dijo segura de sus palabras.

Alice encantada con lo que su hermana le decía se concentro en dejar a isabella deslumbrante.

:::::

-wow susurro bella frente al espejo, era ella pero a la vez no, la chica del espejo se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco y su cabello perfectamente peinado.

-es ahora o nunca-se susurro a ella misma.

Tomo la hoja de papel donde decía "te amo" y la guardo en su bolso.

Al llegar al baile se sintió una completa extraña, nunca había ido a uno, no sabía que se tenía que hacer.

Siguió a los demás y entro al salón donde se llevaba a cabo, hombres con trajes y mujeres con vestidos largos y grandes peinados, globos y luces de colores era lo único que ella veía, no era muy diferente a los bailes que veía en las películas.

Edward estaba aburrido parado junto a la mesa de comidas, veía como un grupo de chicas lo veía fijamente, pero no tenia ganas de bailar solo se quería ir.

De repente vio pasar a una chica igual a isabella, la observo bien y se sorprendió al ver que era ella, sonrió y casi corrió hacia ella.

-hola, creí que no ibas a venir-le dijo, ella se sonrojo.

-decisiones de ultimo minuto-contesto bella.

-me alegra, ¿quieres bailar?

-no se-susurro tímidamente.

Edward tomo su mano y rodeo su cintura la acerco hacia él, comenzaba a sonar una canción lenta-solo déjate llevar-le susurro al oído, bella sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

:::

Se mecían de un lado al otro lentamente-hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte-le susurro Edward.

Bella se sentía en las nubes, el chico que amaba la tenia abrazada y bailando, le susurraba cosas al oído y le decía que era hermosa.

-con permiso niña esto es mio-Kate se metió entre ellos y tomo a Edward, para besarlo.

Bella entendió que eran ilusiones suyas y lo mejor era irse de ahí.

Con lagrimas en los ojos salió al jardín se sentó en una banca y trato de tranquilizarse.

-¡estas loca! -grito Edward-déjame en paz- y salió corriendo tras Isabela, la encontró en el jardín.

-bella-le dijo acercándose-¿Qué tienes?-se asusto al verla llorar.

-no importa, deberías regresar con tu novia-susurro bella tratando de controlar sus lagrimas.

-no es mi novia, esta loca, bella no llores me parte el corazón verte así, una chica tan hermosa y dulce como tu no debe llorar-

Bella sonrió un poco.

-Kate nos interrumpió, estaba a punto de decirte algo importante-Edward se sentó junto a ella.

Bella saco la hoja de su bolsa, estaba doblada, se la dio a Edward.

El la leyó y no lo podía creer ella le correspondía, su corazón latía rápidamente, se levanto y saco de la bolsa de su pantalón otra hoja y se la dio.

Bella con las manos temblorosas la abrió "te amo" decía, la leyó una y otra vez sin creer lo que decía.

Se giro y lo vio a los ojos, Edward le sonreía se acercó a ella y la beso.

Al separarse se rieron y Edward la abrazo.

Bella acerco su boca al oído de Edward y susurro-me perteneces a mi.

:::::::::::::::::

One shot, basado en la canción you belong with me de Taylor Swift

Estaba escuchando esa canción y comencé a imaginarme a edward y bella y dije ¿Por qué no?

¿les gusto?

Algún review?

qarla


End file.
